pokemon_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charon
Charon '''also known as '''Galactic Commander Charon, Galactic Scientist Charon '''or '''Head Scientist Charon is one of the main antagonists of the Pokemon Heroes Saga, specifically in the Sinnoh Saga book. Charon is the lowest ranking Commander of Team Galactic, as well as the newest administrator of the group. Charon is also Head of Science and Research at Team Galactic. Basic Information *Charon's height is 5'0" *Charon's astrological sign is Cancer *Charon's dream is to create the perfect Pokemon-Human Hybrid *Charon's favourite food is Strawberries, his least favourite food is fish *Charon's hobbies include Pokemon and Human esearch, experiementation and studies *It is unknown who Charon wishes to battle *It is unknown which Pokemon Charon currently owns Early Life Prior to the series, Charon joined Team Galactic sometime before the series started and has mentioned that he once attempted to create a Pokemon-Human Hybrid, but was unsuccessful at getting it to survive. He mentions having removed several internal organs, while adding in a Pokemon brain and several extra arms. Another researcher notes that the Boss of Team Galactic was not happy that Charon smuggled it into the new Headquarters, and forced Charon to get rid of the dead creature once it was discovered, though not before Charon disected it. The same researcher also notes that Charon should have cut the vocal chords of the hybrid, like the researcher suggested, making it assumed that that it was the creature's cries that alerted the Boss to its whereabouts. History Sinnoh Saga Charon appeared in Eterna's Tower, where he was reviewing the prisoner's taken captive from the citizenry of Eterna City and mentions the types of experiements he would like to perform on them, and would even smuggle a few for study if they were forced to evacuate the Galactic Eterna Building. He is with another researcher at this time. This entire scene it witnessed by Sam and Niya who are in hiding at the time. Charon escaped with the rest of Team Galactic after Sam defeated Jupiter. Personality Charon has only been seen once in the series, but his personality so far has shown to be cruel and fairly excitable, but also slightly childish. When speaking to another Galactic scientist, Charon shows his cruelty as he explains, in detail, his sick experiements that he performed on both humans and Pokemon. Though he reflected his exciteable and childish side as his associate commented that Charon was "dissapointed" when the Boss of Team Galactic discovered he had snuck in his experiements during a base moving operation and forced Charon to discard it. Perhaps derived from his cruelty to Pokemon and human test subjects, or a direct cause for it, Charon is shown to be, quite mad or slightly insane, as his desires to create the perfect Human-Pokemon Hybrid have driven him to incredible, and somewhat scary lengths. Though it is unknown where his madness comes from truly, and it can only be speculated. Pokemon It is currently unknown if Charon has any Pokemon. Trivia *Charon's experiements are very similar to those carried out by Dr. Mengele, a World War II Nazi Doctor who would commit horrible experiements on inmates of Concentration Camps *Charon is the oldest member of Team Galactic, but is, ironically, the lowest ranking Commander at this point *Charon shares his name with the largest moon of Pluto Category:Team Galactic Category:Recurring Characters Category:All Characters